


I don't bite (Yet)

by LunaticLuna



Series: The Lunatic Drabbles [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a vampire, Before Sae's palace, But more pack than anything?, Everyone is chill with it, Family, Family I guess, How Do I Tag, I'm just a big fan of Akechi being uncomfortable, Kinda harem-y?, Shouldn't be a series really, Vampire AU, also, but I love him at the same time, but it's only him, dominant Akira is the best, honestly screw him?, slay boy slay, weirdly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: 'Akira is different' is an understatement. He was pale, had red eyes, had the voice that made you melt regardless of gender, looked amazing at any angle, had sharp-as-hell teeth, and wasn't afraid to use them.He was a vampire, simply enough.And Akechi finds out that there is an initiation with the phantom thieves, and he isn't too sure if he's into it or not.





	I don't bite (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be a thing. It might be, if I'm dying to write more, but as soon as it's out of my system, that'll probably be it lol. 
> 
> The Tags are a fucking mess as well, I'm sorry for that Lol

Akechi had caught them. They were found with proof. Granted, Akira had thought, it would look as though he Photoshoped them, but it would that or explain why they were running out of the building. A question he didn't think he could come up with an answer for.

But then, Akechi had proposed a deal. He'd join them, they'd do Saes palace, they disband. However... That made them all smile, which put Akechi right off.

"To join us, you kind of haveta go through the initiation." Ryuji explained to the obvious confusion of the detective. The detective raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, otherwise Neither of us are obliged to help you in any way. And if you just awoken to your persona, it's going to be weak. You'll be smitted instantly." Yusuke added, everyone else agreeing with him.

"I-Initiation...? But why?" He asked, and Makoto spoke up.

"Because we're with Akira. and Akira doesn't want us to be 'targeted' from people like him." She explained. Akechi looked a bit confused but sighed.

"Alright, I'll do you stupid initiation-whoa, Kurusu?! What are you doing?!" Akira smiled from his position. Right now, Akira had his head in Akechis neck, holding the boys wrists so that he wasn't pushed away.

"The Initiation..." Akira said lowly, and he felt the shudder of the boy in his arms. "You said you'd go through it... and everyone else got the same treatment..." He said, his fang now touching the skin but not piercing, and Akechi shivered even more.

"What... Are you...?" And Ann shook her head.

"You have a pale, young man with red eyes at you neck, with his sharp teeth on your neck. And you Ask what he is? Have you ever picked up a fantasy novel?" Ann had a hand on her hip as though to say 'Disgrace'. Haru chuckled.

"Now now Ann, It's not Akechi's fault he isn't bright." The the chipper voice disguised the malice tone, but not the words.

"What on earth-ah!" Akechi started, but it cut off when Akira bit into him, his shap fangs going trough the skin like butter.

"Don't feel too much akira. Remember that you have like 6 other people to feed from." Akira could just about hear him, and it made him come back to his senses somewhat. But the tatse of Akechi was actually really good. Everyone had a specific flavour, that only Vampires could taste.

Ryuji was somewhat spicy, but not overpowering.

Ann was actually really sweet, almost too sweet.

Yusuke was mild, with a lack of flavour, but nice.

Makoto was rather sweet, but not like Ann.

Fuutaba was rather bitter, but not overpoweringly so.

Haru was a perfect blend of sweet and spice.

Akechi was rich but had mild undertones.

It was Haru who was his favourite, but now it was Akechi.

"I don't think I've seen him this enthusiastic about someone's blood before, and remember how he went at Haru?" Fuutaba asked, and he felt a finger gently pull him away from Akechi.

"Alright dude, I think that's enough. Are you hungry?" Ryuji asked, and Akira nodded, his eyes practically glowing. Ryuji pulled down a bit of his top to show his shoulder and neck. "Don't suck me dry, okay?" He asked, and Akira went right in.

The thing that happens when Akira, or any Vampire, bites you, is that it makes it feel amazing. So it wasn't uncommon for them to willing drag the vampire closer, and practically blissed out on god-knows what. The after-effects were crazy as well. You were cold, but hot all over, your head is fuzzy and you can't really think straight. Most collapse where the stand, and some just pass out. Akechi was on the verge of passing out, but mostly stayed awake.

Once Akira got his fill from Ryuji and put the boy down, he turned to Akechi almost sheepishly. It would have looked cute if it wasn't for the blood on the boys face.

"Sorry, I haden't fed for a while and you were really good." He said, and Akechi shivered.

"Well, think of it this way. Akira how can come to you where ever you are, and help you. Or Snack on you." Ann grinned.

"And now we kind of have to help you, since we're now a pack." Fuutaba pointed out. Makoto nodded.

"Mhm, People bitten from the same Vampire are now untouchable to any other vampire. But that also means that we should really help each other, no matter what." Makoto said and everyone, even Ryuji who was trying to get over the feeling of Akira feeding on him, agreed.

Akechi wondered what he gotten himself into. And if he was even okay with this.

 

 

 

 

Fuck it, he was okay with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I like to see Akechi squirm? 
> 
> ....
> 
> This could easily be a more... Mature thing..... I might try.... later on... If ya'll are good ;)


End file.
